ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Marchelute
those af1 nms are always around 50, you get ~15 xp when you are level 65--Golandra 12:54, 18 August 2006 (EDT) Just fought this to replace my AF hammer and it dropped a Revival Tree Root as well as the Tav Pass, adding it now. --Psepha 01:37, 30 July 2008 (UTC) After another adventurer killed the NM, I had to zone out and in of area to be able to spawn NM. Hope this helps ^^ --Existenz 14:11, 29 October 2008 (UTC) "Its ranged accuracy is high, to the point where resting is possible while within range of its attacks at level 67; however, it moves in to attack at 30% health." Can someone clarify what this note means? I mean, from how I see it, there's two conflicting ideas in that. If its ranged accuracy is HIGH, wouldn't it mean resting would be IMpossible? It was probably just a typo, but I haven't fought the NM myself so I don't know which side of the comment to fix. --Enternius 11:40, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Testimonials *I went in as a 69WHM/31BLM with a 61THF, so of course it was going to be easy, but what was interesting was that I hit him with a Banish III for 496 points (at 235 Divine Magic skill), twice what I've seen it do elsewhere. He was much weaker to Divine/Light magic than I expected he would be. --Elwynn 14:46, 17 January 2009 (UTC) *Went in as 65DNC/NIN with a WHM48/BLM helping a bit. Soloed the kill with relative ease. Dimensional Death was a kicker sometimes, but just Violent Flourish and recast shadows while stunned and is no problem. --Yamoto 23:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd by 67BLM/33WHM and 65SMN/32WHM, SMN started out with DoublePunch from Ifrit, I(BLM) Hit it with a Full TP Sunburst, then just a few more nukes and bloodpacts to finish it off, nothing serious *Dispatched by 55THF/NIN, 55RDM/DRK, 41WHM/BLM. Seemed to have very low EVA & DEF, but in contrast had high ACC & ATK. *Easily defeated by 75MNK/NIN; Took only 3 Asuran Fists. Only lost 200-300 HP. *Easily defeated by 75SAM/WHM; with minimal buffs and Seigan + Third Eye, never went into yellow health. *Easily dispatched by SAM75/RNG37, with use of Demon Arrows and Soboro Sukehiro, the fight was 10 seconds. *Easily destroyed by PLD56/WAR28 with buffs from a 41WHM/SCH. *Easily duoed by a 57DRG/BLU28 and a 48WHM/BLM24 *Soloable by a 75BRD/WHM with Lullaby occasionally to recast songs and buffs. No resists to lullaby or elegy. *Soloable by a very highly skilled 53NIN/DNC26 *Easily destroyed by 75WAR/NIN37 solo took 2 hits, just watch for Dimensional Death at end was slow enough to get shadows back up. *Easily soloable by a DRG75/whm37 with Stoneskin, Protect II an Blink up, full TP from mobs around before spawned, did not need to healing Breath me *Easily defeated by BLM75/WHM37 (Sleep II was not resisted) *Defeated by 50 PLD/WAR with buffs and enfeebles from 50 WHM/BLM. PLD HP was in the orange at the end and WHM used up 500mp but still had benediction as a last resort. *Defeated by 75RNG/WHM; Had Sidewinder ready before I popped, Barrage and another Sidewinder took him down. Dimensional Death hit me for 173 Points of damage, twice. He did not have time to try it a third time. Normal hits were for 26 pts each. *Killed by 60RDM/WHM, easy kill, just kept Stone skin up. *Killed by 57 THF/NIN, 41WHM/17BLM and 50 PLD/WAR. PLD got 3 shots kill at the end of the fight but if not its was decent fight. THF using Utsusemi before Dimensional Death always help. *Easily destroyed by 75BLU/NIN37 killed mobs in the area to gain 300 TP before fight. Just before fight used Utsusemi :Ni, Cocoon, and Diamond Hide.Ni needed to be recast a few times but Stoneskin never wore. *Soloable by 60RDM/30NIN with some minor difficulty towards the end. Stoneskin blink and utsu full time combined with enfire and minor enfeebling. *Easy solo for a 61RDM/13NIN. Used Composure for a long refresh and en spell duration. Kept stoneskin up by using utsusemi: Ichi to stop spell interruption. Health never went 200 hp below max, mp stayed 300+. Probably could have done without /nin but Utsusemi and dual wield makes it go faster. Used spirits within at 300 tp at the start of battle. *Very, very easly knocked off by 75Rdm/37Whm. Dimensional Death did about 57 dmg. If this mob is 65-70, he needs to skill up. *Killed with some trouble as 50SAM/DNC, with the help of a Lv 41 Soothing Healer NPC. /DNC did nothing as TP had to be use for ws. Meikyo Shisui was used to get the NM's HP down fast before NPC runs out of MP. Went down to red HP when NM was about 15%, since then I had to kite everytime 3rd eye were down, and was able to kill the NM with 200 HP left. Received 44 experience points for the kill. *Duoed easily as a 57DRG/WHM and a 42WHM/SMN. -- Cinnaris, 14 April 2010 *Duoed by a 72WAR/DNC and a 45WHM/BLM. Not too bad but, he did spam Dimensional Death alot! --Reyia, 8 December 2010 *Solo by 65 MNK/DNC used Hundred Fists otherwise straightforward fight. *Soloed by SCH60/RDM30 in full AF. Kept Stoneskin up at all times. Alternated between Aero III and Sleep. Sleep was never resisted. Used Sublimation to recover MP or rested if it wasn't fully charged. Enough time between casting Sleep and it wearing to recover about half your MP bar. Only used Ranged Attack, never saw Dimensional Death. -- Drusenija 24th June 2011 *Solo by 72DRG/WHM with ease. Threw up Stoneskin and that was the end of that. -- User:Dkhyrosha